


First

by shirasade



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-07
Updated: 2004-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: joy/happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for y2jai.

With a triumphant yell Will reached the maintop and pulled himself unto the small platform. Peter, who had followed close behind, smiled at the joy in the boy's eyes. He clearly remembered his own first trip to the maintop and the pride he'd felt then.

"You're one of us now, Will," he said and impulsively laid an arm around the younger one's shoulders. Sharing a content grin, they settled down next to each other and took in the glorious view over the ocean and the Sophie.

Their bodies were touching slightly, and it felt like the beginning of something good.


End file.
